Kind der Dämmerung
by Finlass
Summary: Maeglin, kurz vor seinem Tod.


Disclaimer: Maeglin und alle anderen hier gehören Meister Tolkien. Ich "leihe" sie mir nur aus.  
  
Rating: PG-13, keine Ahnung weshalb. Ich übertreibe wohl mal wieder.  
  
A/n: Ein kleiner, spontaner Einfall über Maeglin (Maeglin??????). OK, könnte wahrscheinlich total out-of-charakter sein, da ich ihn eigentlich nicht so richtig kenne. Sorry.  
  
***  
  
Kind der Dämmerung  
  
***  
  
Verräter. Oh ja, so werden sie mich einst nennen. Verräter. Ha! Ich lache, ruhig und düster, so wie ich immer schon gelacht habe. Die Leute nennen es spöttisch, hinterlistig. Sie fürchten und hassen mich, oh ja, das tun sie. Es ist wahr, sie hassen mich, das haben sie schon immer getan. Und jetzt können sie zeigen, dass sie mich hassen.  
  
Viele haben mich verachtet, schon seit dem Tag an dem ich hierher, nach Gondolin, kam. Sohn eines Dunkelelben, jemandem, der seine eigene Ehefrau getötet hat. Abschaum. Ja, ich mag Ruhm und Ansehen geerntet haben, doch das hält niemanden davon ab, mich zu hassen. Sie schwiegen bloß, die Leute. Tja, jetzt schweigen die meisten von ihnen auch, für immer.  
  
Oh, aber mein Vater war bei weitem nicht der einzige Grund für ihren Hass. Es gab noch einige weitere.  
  
Neid.  
  
Sie haben mein Können bewundert, haben von mir gelernt, doch keiner von ihnen konnte mich je übertreffen. Ich habe es in ihren Gesichtern gesehen, im flackernden Licht des Schmiedefeuers, das düstere Geheimnisse preisgibt, habe ich es gesehen. Sie betrachteten die Schwerter die ich geschmiedet hatte und Begehren funkelte in ihren Augen. Begehren nach Können, nach Anerkennung. Wer erinnert sich dereinst an die Schmiedegesellen, wenn alle den Meister rühmen? Tja, um es kurz zu sagen: Pech. Es ist wohl ihr Schicksal, vergessen zu werden, doch es mag ihnen sicher besser gefallen, als auf ewig nur "der Verräter" genannt zu werden. Ich lache wieder.  
  
Sorge.  
  
Eine unbestimmte Vorahnung. Er, der Sohn des Dunkelelben, wird einst großes Unglück über uns bringen. Einige mögen es geahnt haben, genützt hat es ihnen trotzdem nicht. Ich sehe ihre Leichen vor mir liegen, getötet von den grausamen Schwertern der Orks. Zögerlichkeit hielt ihre Klingen und Zungen zurück, jene Zögerlichkeit die schon vielen den Tod brachte und bringen wird.  
  
Und Furcht.  
  
Ich war nicht wie sie, keiner von ihnen konnte jemals in meine Gedanken vordringen. Unberechenbar. Düster. Verschlossen. Auf eine gewisse Weise tatsächlich furchteinflößend.  
  
Sie sind dumm, die Leute. Rühmten sich und ihre Stadt, wähnten sich in Sicherheit, vergaßen die Bedrohung, die außerhalb ihrer Mauern lauert. Und wer sah den Untergang voraus? Die Leute sind längst nicht so weitsichtig, wie sie glaubten, sonst hätten sie es bereits in dem Augenblick gewusst, in dem sie den ersten Stein für diese Stadt legten. Unauffindbar. Uneinnehmbar. Ha! Arroganz, die Arroganz die mir vorgeworfen wird. Keiner dachte daran, dass dereinst alles zum Untergang verurteilt ist. Nichts ist ewig, ein netter Spruch, eine der wenigen Weisheiten die wirklich wahr sind. Aber wer schert sich schon um alte Sprichwörter, wenn man keinen Grund hat an sie zu denken? Ist es nicht schön, sorglos zu leben, die Welt außerhalb der Stadtmauern vollkommen zu vergessen? Schön, aber dumm. Hätte die Zerstörung Nargothronds nicht eine ernstzunehmende Warnung sein sollen? Wie blind waren die Leute, dass sie sie einfach ignoriert haben? Was soll's? Sie haben den Preis für ihre Dummheit gezahlt.  
  
Nennt mich böse, los, tut es! Nennt mich einen Verräter. Ja, ein Verräter bin ich, das kann ich nicht bestreiten. Doch sagt mir, hättet ihr nicht ebenso gehandelt? Wer vermag schon Morgoths Qualen zu widerstehen? Soll ich leiden, endlos lang? In die Geschichte eingehen als der Narr, der die Befehle seines Königs missachtete und bitter dafür büßen musste? Und wofür? Um irgendwann in die Hallen Mandos' zu kommen und sagen zu können: "Ich habe zwar nie wirklich das bekommen was ich wollte, habe nie wirklich leben können, aber zumindest bin ich als Held gestorben."  
  
Glorreiche Heldentat, wahrlich, an die sich niemand erinnern wird. Warum sollte ich ein Held sein wollen? Habe ich nicht genug Helden in meiner Familie? Und hat es ihnen etwas gebracht? Nur den Tod. Und Wahnsinn. Ich bin nicht wie sie und ich will auch nicht so sein. Ich bin Maeglin der Verräter. Warum nicht? Es passt doch gut. Wie der Vater so der Sohn, nur dass meines Vaters Verrat ein anderer war.  
  
Es mag egoistisch erscheinen, und wahrscheinlich ist es das auch, aber ich will einmal in meinem Leben wirklich frei sein. Immer war ich eingesperrt, erst in den finsteren Wäldern meines Vaters und dann in der prachtvollen Stadt meines Onkels. Und nun, nun kann ich endlich gehen wohin ich will. Natürlich, Morgoth hat mir versprochen, dass ich Gondolin beherrschen werde, doch wäre ich dann nicht wieder gefesselt, mit unsichtbaren Ketten an den Ort von dem ich zu fliehen suchte? Und was bleibt überdies von der Stadt übrig, über das man noch herrschen könnte? Chaos, Trümmer, Leichen, Orks überall. Glaubt Morgoth wirklich, ich werde sein Vasall werden um über das hier zu regieren?  
  
Nein, ganz so sehr ist meine Seele noch nicht geblendet. Geblendet? Ja, geblendet von der Schönheit Idril Celebrindals. Ach, warum? Warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in sie verlieben? Eine Verwandte, die einzige Person, die mich wirklich zu durchschauen vermochte, die mir so bald misstraute. Warum sie, es gab doch so viele Andere? Es hört sich wunderbar an, eine tragische Liebesgeschichte. Mein Lachen wird nun wirklich spöttisch. Leider ist es keine solch tragische Liebesgeschichte, es ist wahrlich nicht so wie alle denken. Denn es ist nicht ihre Schönheit allein, auch wenn dies alle behaupten werden. Die Antwort, warum ich sie begehre, ist denkbar einfach. Sie ist mir ähnlich, auch sie kann sehen. Sie ist nicht so blind wie alle anderen hier, sie vermag, wie ich, in die Herzen anderer Leute zu blicken.  
  
Plötzlich stolpere ich über einen Leichnam, ein Ork, und falle auf die Knie. Schnell stehe ich wieder auf, doch es ist geschehen. Während ich nachgegrübelt habe, bin ich wie blind herumgeirrt. Also doch geblendet. Sofort vertreibe ich diesen Gedanken aus meinem Geist und versuche, mich auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Ich stehe mitten auf der Stadtmauer -wo sonst?-, um mich herum Leichen, Orks und Elben gleichermaßen, und einige Wölfe. Dreck.  
  
Die Gesichter der Toten, sie sehen mich an. Ihre Mienen sind traurig, anklagend. Sie glauben wohl, dass mir das ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten würde. Schade für sie, dass es nicht so ist. Sie haben nichts anderes verdient als den Tod.  
  
Ein Zerren. Plötzlich bemerke ich, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Neben mir steht sie. Sie. Idril... Meine Hand berührt ihren Arm, hat ihn gepackt und lässt alle Versuche, sich zu befreien, scheitern. Ich sehe mich kurz um, kein lebendes Wesen in der Nähe, und lasse sie los. Es gibt kein Entkommen für sie.  
  
Mein Griff hat rote Druckstellen auf ihrer schneeweißen Haut hinterlassen, es tut mir fast leid. Solche Schönheit sollte nicht von Gewalt verunziert werden. Ich nähere mich ihr, doch sie stößt mich mit all ihrer Kraft von sich und schreit mich an. Gut, schreien ist übertrieben. Sie spricht nicht laut, aber mit eisiger Stimme, nennt mich Mörder und Verräter. Ja, sie hat mich durchschaut, wie immer. Doch dieses Mal kann ich es nicht ertragen. Ich flüstere einige Worte in ihr Ohr und sofort ist sie still.  
  
Der kleine Junge steht neben ihr, hält ihre schlanke Hand, das Gesicht starr auf mich gerichtet, seine Augen voller Hass. Er weint nicht, wie man vielleicht erwarten würde. Schade, es wäre ein guter Grund um sich dieser Halbelbenbrut zu entledigen. Sohn Tuors, eines Menschen, pah! In dieser Hinsicht hätte ich Idril mehr Verstand zugetraut. Menschen! Was sind schon Menschen? Klein, hässlich, kurzlebig. Bedeutungslos. Liebe zu ihnen bringt nur Kummer. Sie altern und sterben und lassen ihre Geliebten alleine zurück, und diese siechen langsam dahin, dazu verdammt, ihre Liebhaber niemals mehr wiederzusehen. Warum also einen Menschen. Warum, Idril?  
  
"Du wirst es nie verstehen."  
  
Eine wütende Stimme antwortet mir. Erstaunt blicke ich zur Seite, und erst als ich das zornige Funkeln in Idrils Augen sehe wird mir klar, dass ich laut gedacht haben muss.  
  
"Das will ich auch gar nicht!" gebe ich trotzig zurück.  
  
"Du klingst wie ein Kind." stellt Idril leicht spöttisch fest, doch dann schleicht sich wieder Furcht in ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie greift die Hand ihres Sohnes fester.  
  
Ich lächle. Mein Gesicht nähert sich dem Idrils, ich spüre bereits ihre Wärme. Begierde fließt wie Lava durch meinen Körper, um mich herum verschwimmt die Welt. Ich habe nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken...  
  
"Idril!"  
  
Bevor irgendetwas geschehen kann merke ich, wie mich jemand am Nacken packt und von ihr wegreißt. Augen, dunkle Augen in denen sich Hass und Liebe gleichzeitig wiederspiegeln -Liebe zu Idril und ihrem Sohn und Hass auf mich, natürlich. Es ist Tuor, dieser verfluchte Mensch. Seltsamerweise überrascht mich sein Auftauchen überhaupt nicht. Es ist beinahe, als hätte ich ihn erwartet. Vielleicht habe ich das ja auch, wer weiß? Oh ja, lange Zeit habe ich darauf gewartet, diesen Menschen endlich das zu geben, was er verdient.  
  
"Maeglin!" seine Stimme klingt wütend, aber er ist beherrscht "Verräter!"  
  
Ich kichere spöttisch, sage jedoch kein Wort. Warum sollte ich mit einem Menschen sprechen? Tuor schweigt ebenfalls. Er wirft einen besorgten Blick auf Idril und seinen Sohn, dann zieht er sein Schwert.  
  
Während er beschäftigt ist, reiße ich mich los und greife ebenfalls nach meinem Schwert. Anguirel, Klinge die mein Vater schmiedete, durstig nach Blut. Ich sehe mein Gesicht einen Augenblick lang im blanken Eisen. Man könnte meinen, es sei mein Vater, der mir dort entgegenstarrt. Niemals in meinem Leben war ich ihm so ähnlich.  
  
Und tatsächlich, ich tue das gleiche wie mein Vater. Zwar auf eine andere Art, aber im Grunde genommen ist es dasselbe. Auch ich begehre eine Frau und auch ich muss sie mir mit Gewalt nehmen. Welch Ironie des Schicksals.  
  
Es ist Tuor, der den ersten Streich ausführt. Nun scheint die Wut ihn doch zu beherrschen. Eisen schlägt auf Eisen, gleitet ab und schlägt wieder auf einander.  
  
Lange kämpfen wir, an Kräften scheinbar gleich. Tuor weicht immer weiter zurück, doch nicht aus Müdigkeit sondern um Idril und den Jungen aus der Gefahr zu bringen. Immer weiter entfernen wir uns von ihnen, und auf einmal bleibt Tuor stehen. "So," murmelt er "wenn du dich traust, dann lass uns hier weiterkämpfen, Maeglin Gwarth*"  
  
Ich nicke und überlege einen Moment, was seine Worte zu bedeuten haben, bis ich mich wieder dem Kampf zuwende. Das Duell wird immer schneller, es wird immer schwieriger, die Schläge zu parieren und die Leichen um uns herum sind gefährliche Stolperfallen.  
  
Schließlich entschließe ich mich zu einer List und täusche einen Schlag links vor, um dann blitzschnell vorzuspringen und direkt auf sein Herz zu zielen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil glaube ich, ihn getroffen zu haben. Blut. Doch dann erkenne ich, dass der Hieb lediglich seinen rechten Arm getroffen hat. Mein siegessicheres Lächeln erstarrt. Tuor hebt sein Schwert und beginnt mit einem Hagel von Angriffen. Ich kann nur noch zurückweichen. Doch schnell bemerke ich, dass es kein Zurückweichen mehr gibt. Hinter mir sind nur zwei Fuß Mauer und dahinter klafft der gewaltige Abgrund. Nun, da ich endlich Tuors Absicht erkenne, ist es zu spät.  
  
Vor Erstaunen und Schreck passe ich einen Augenblick lang nicht auf. Der Mensch nutzt das aus und durchbricht meine Verteidigung. Ein glühender Schmerz durchzuckt meine Schulter, mir wird kurz schwarz vor Augen. Ich taumle, der Abgrund ist bedrohlich nah. Jetzt erkenne ich ihn wieder. Hier, genau hier, stürzte mein Vater einst in den Tod. Und nun stehe ich hier. Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht aufhalten.  
  
Zeit, den Fluch meines Vaters zu erfüllen.  
  
***  
  
Ende  
  
by Finlass  
  
*deutsch: "Verräter"  
  
Hm... da stand im Silmarillion "Maeglin hatte Hand an Idril und Earendil gelegt". Was soll das bitte bedeuten??? 


End file.
